


Последний шаг

by mara333



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эпизод 2х08</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний шаг

***1***  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Как это произошло, что он так быстро оказался в этой роли? Ведь еще вчера он так же стоял перед Брайаном, умоляя взглядом и готовясь умолять губами, руками – любым способом, который избрал бы его новый бог. И каждый миг, что они провели вместе, он спешил, он стремился быть взрослее, лучше, увереннее, чтобы стать ближе к своему идеалу. Но никогда не верил, что сможет.

А теперь перед ним стоит прежний Джастин и смотрит с обожанием и надеждой. И остался всего один шаг, после которого его желание исполнится - он станет таким, как Брайан. Нужно просто разбить чью-то мечту. Нужно только растоптать чью-то надежду. Нужно всего лишь плюнуть на любовь.

И внутри что-то умирает от одной только мысли, что он может это сделать. Сможет ли? Ведь он тоже хотел ласки и любви и не верил, что люди могут быть жестокими настолько, чтобы отказать ему в этом. Сможет ли он наступить на эту веру и уже в следующее мгновение забыть об этом?  
\- Ты для меня всего лишь вчерашний трах.

 

***2***  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
И словно не было этих месяцев, и он вновь стоит перед Брайаном с широко открытыми глазами и распахнутой душой. Но это не он сейчас признался в любви тому, кого видит второй раз в жизни. Ведь это безумие: они даже не знают друг друга. Что у них было? Секс, который, как теперь знает Джастин, ни к чему не обязывает. Но ведь вчера он так не думал – он целовал этого парня и ласкал снова и снова, чтобы тот навсегда запомнил свой первый раз. Чтобы, хотя бы на миг, поверил, что весь мир принадлежит ему.  
Эти глаза… Джастин не может больше смотреть на мир таким доверчивым взглядом. Потому что была боль, было унижение, был стыд. И больше всего боли причинил ему тот, кого Джастин выбрал сердцем, и кто так долго отказывался выбрать его. Иногда так хотелось забыть все, как тот выпускной вечер, просто стряхнуть с себя, как полуденную дремоту, и начать сначала. Если бы у него еще был шанс, как у этого парня… Если бы… Каким бы он хотел видеть это начало?  
\- Ты для меня всего лишь вчерашний трах.


End file.
